


just a touch of your love

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [108]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Clarke regrets rolling her shoulders immediately. Before she even gets done with a single round, Bellamy rests a hand there. She has to steel herself against the warmth of his hands and the shiver it sends down her spine.“Turn,” he says with a smile.{ Prompt: Prompt for you-- Clarke has known Bellamy for a while in a professional/acquaintance setting but when he becomes a part of her friend group she finds out he's super physically affectionate and that's... kind of a problem for her. }





	

Clarke regrets rolling her shoulders immediately. Before she even gets done with a single round, Bellamy rests a hand there. She has to steel herself against the warmth of his hands and the shiver it sends down her spine.

“Turn,” he says with a smile. 

She manages a weak one back and an even weaker shake of her head. She’d never trade Bellamy and his friendship for anything at this point, but sometimes, when he can’t stop touching her and she can’t find a good way to make it into anything more, she wished that things were…different. “It’s nothing.”

He just rolls his eyes and gently turns her body on the bar stool. Before she can protest, he begins working her tense muscles. She closes her eyes and sinks into listening to the chatter of the happy hour crowd at Grounders and feeling Bellamy’s hands work her muscles. 

“You did another double shift,” he scolds lightly.

“And _you_ didn’t this week?” she shoots back, barely stifling a moan as he digs his thumb into a particularly tense knot. 

“I didn’t do two in a row.”

“An- _ah_ -nya needed me to,” she stutters out. 

He sighs but doesn’t push. Clarke smiles a bit at that, the way he disapproves but doesn’t contradict her further. She is used to that by now, and she is also used to that quiet, unyielding judgement of his changing her mind in the long run. Already she is figuring out how to not let Anya talk her into working overtime next week too.

So absorbed in her thoughts, Clarke startles when Bellamy suddenly removes his hands. She lets out a little noise of protest, and he laughs.

“I can keep going,” he teases.

With a sigh, she swivels in her chair and raises an eyebrow at him. “You need to start charging for that.”

“Charging what?”

The mischievous half-smile on his face makes her pause. “Um. Money?”

“Sure, I could do that. Or…”

Her heart beats a little bit faster and she leans closer. “Or?”

She watches his lips part but then suddenly an arm reaches between them.

“Goddamn Murphy was ignoring me,” Raven drawls as she scoots their glasses over to them. “They need a new bartender.”

“Or you need a new attitude,” Miller quips as he joins them to deliver the rest of their drinks. 

Clarke doesn’t know where to look, or what to do about her overheated cheeks, so she reaches for her glass. In the midst of a large gulp of beer, she nearly chokes because a warm, large, familiar hand is on her knee. As she recovers–waving off Raven’s concerned look–the hand squeezes. After a beat, she chances a look at Bellamy. He’s talking with Miller, but the smug smile he’s wearing is just for her. 

Biting her lip, Clarke slides her hand under the table, tracing her fingers over his, and then gives his hand a squeeze back. His thumb grazes over her fingertips, and she can’t help but break out into a happy grin.

For once, she isn’t confused by Bellamy touching her, and that feels pretty damn good. 


End file.
